


The snake

by StarsandSnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsandSnow/pseuds/StarsandSnow
Summary: creds: Harry Potter imagines by cymph01





	The snake

“Potter, I wouldn’t be here if you couldn’t talk to snakes. Just tell me what he says so I know if I need to take better care of him or something.” Draco says, running a hand through his blonde hair.

“Fine.” Harry sighs, kneeling down to the cages level. “Hello.” He speaks in Parseltongue.

The snake replies after a second of being stunned by the fact that a human can understand his language. “Hello.. My name issss Vincccent.”

“Hello Vincent. My name is Harry.Now, do you have any complaints for Draco?” Harry asks the snake, looking at him in his black eyes. 

“Only that he talkssss about you non ssstop.” Vincent makes a laugh sort of noise and Harry jumps up startled. Draco Malfoy talks about him? How strange, it’s probably all bad things..

“Yesss, he talks about you all the time. About your lovely green eyes and how he worries about you.” The snake says, then curls up inside his bed and goes to sleep.

“Well he uh, says that you talk about me.” The black haired boy blushes, rubbing the back of his neck.”And apparently has not complaints about your care skills.” 

The blonde goes red and covers his face with his hands.”I do not talk about you, other than how much I despise you, of course.” 

“Uh huh..Sure Malfoy. Would you want to go to Hogsmeade sometime with me?” Harry asks hesitantly, not sure of Draco's reaction. It could go either way, that the wants to, or Harry could get slapped and made fun of for the rest of his days at Hogwarts. 

“Oh I uh. Yes. I would like that. But make sure my father NEVER hears about this, you understand?” He says picking up his snake cage. 

“Yes sir.” He fake solutes and they walk down the Astronomy tower stairs together, careful not to touch hands, in case someone were to walk by and see them of course, because no one must know that they are now sort of friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Time skip to the weekend. Harry’s pov.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“So Harry, going to Hogsmeade?” Ginny asks me.

“Yeah. Sorry ginny but I’m going to meet someone already. Maybe next time?” I say distracted. I can see Draco’s blonde hair moving away and have to walk fast to catch up to him. He catches sight of me and walks towards me slowly. Luckily there isn’t anyone around, seeing as Ginny walked away to the Great Hall. 

“So, we still on for today?” I as the blonde, not knowing what answer I’m hoping for. 

“Of course. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Draco rolls his eyes and a sigh of relief. Apparently I really wanted him to still go with me. “We need to be one of the first few people to leave so we can go shopping without everyone staring at us, then maybe we can go to the three broomsticks?”

“Yeah! Works for me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Three Broomsticks

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thanks for today. It’s the most fun I’ve had in awhile.” Draco says. He’s sitting right next to me in the booth in the furthest corner in the room. He takes my hand and at first I’m surprised.

“Oh uh of course Draco…” We look at each other and I close my eyes and lean in. I can only hope he leans in too. Soon I feel the contact on my lips and I smile lightly. Im missing Draco Malfoy. Wow, okay. This is really happening. And it may have been the best kiss that anyone’s ever had.


End file.
